


Coughs and caring

by 50_shades_of_weird



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Aw it's so cute, M/M, Panry, Sick!Felix, comforting!Pan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_shades_of_weird/pseuds/50_shades_of_weird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix is sick and like a good best friend Peter handles it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coughs and caring

Felix's POV  
My body shook as I coughed for the millionth time today, chest aching as the coughs clawed their way out of my throat. I flopped back down on the bed as the coughs subsided and let out a groan.

"Oh man up, Felix." Pans sarcastic yet caring reply came from the door. A worried look on his face as he walked over to me. "Here sit up." I groaned and hauled my aching body up. Peter slid in behind me and pulled my back against his chest. 

"I feel like I'm dying Peter." I croaked as I turned and curled into his chest. 

"You're not dying Felix, you just have a cold. You'll be fine in three days." He began to softly rub my back, the soft movement slowly lulling me to sleep. 

"Peter, you'll be here when I wake up right? I know you want to get back to your boyfriend, but it would be nice to know someone who cares is here." I mumbled out. 

"Henry can wait and besides he knows I'm here. You are what's important right now. You were here before Henry and you're my best friend." He pressed a soft kiss to the side of my head and pulled us down to where we were laying on our sides, me cuddling into his side.

"Goodnight Peter." I yawned out and closed my eyes. 

"Goodnight, sleep well."

 

Aw well wasn't that just darling? Felix friendship and panry relationship. I hope you liked it.


End file.
